


Playing Pretend

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Sana always teasingly says her and Momo are dating and Momo can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Playing Pretend

“Momo what the fuck?” Jeongyeon huffed in annoyance when the other girl stole her fries. Momo just shrugged.

“Here Momoring, you can have mine,” Sana offered generously, gently feeding her.

“Sana keep your girlfriend in check will-ya?” Jeongyeon teased.

“Hear that babe? You better stop being so naughty.” Momo’s cheeks immediately reddened at the pet name. Sana always did this, leaned into it whenever someone incorrectly assumed or deliberately teased.

“Oooo is Momo getting punished? Can I watch?” Nayeon said suggestively.

“Sorry Momo’s all mine- right jagi?” she winked, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek and squeezing her tight in her arms. All their friends laughed at her expense and usually she would be fine with it. But today... today she didn’t feel like being the butt of the joke.

“Sana stop,” she commanded but her best friend just let the reluctance feed her affectionate fire.

“Baaaby,” she exaggeratedly whined in English,” don’t be so sensitive let me kiss it better.” Momo's brows furrowed.

“Seriously Sana knock it off! I’m not your babe and I’m not your girlfriend so stop teasing me,” she hissed harshly, physically removing her arms. The table fell silent and suddenly the other 7 girls looked anywhere else. At the crestfallen expression on Sana’s face she immediately felt guilty.

“Sana I didn’t mean-“

“No. You’re right. I took the joke too far. Won’t happen again.” An apology hung in Momo’s throat but she kept her mouth shut. She didn’t mean to yell she was just frustrated from always being ragged on. They would be fine though, Sana was the epitome of sunshine, she’d forget about this before nightfall.

* * *

It had been three days. Three days of the problem not going away. It felt like everything about their dynamic had changed. Sure, Sana would talk to her, she pretty much _had_ to. And it’s not that she was particularly cold or distant everything just felt _different_. Sana had stuck to her word perfectly- she stopped bringing her coffee, stopped linking their arms when they walked side by side, stopped calling her pet names- she hadn’t even heard a ‘Momoring’. Just plain 'Momo' and Plain Momo couldn’t take it anymore, she’d rather the other girl just yell back at her but knew that would never happened. 

She knew she had to apologize for the way she went about saying it, even though her feelings were justified.

“Hey, umm I just wanted to say sorry for what I said the other day. I didn’t mean to snap at you I was just stressed. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You know I can be an idiot sometimes,” she laughed humorlessly.

“You're not an idiot. And it’s okay, I forgive you. And I should say sorry too, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable I just...sometimes it’s a lot you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” her smile was sad, could barely be called a smile at all. Momo again felt like she had said the wrong thing, she just didn’t know what the right thing was. If she tried to explain further she would probably just make it worse. So instead she flung her arms around her waist and hugged her tight because Sana hadn’t touched her at all in days and she knew that she ran off skin-to-skin contact (and maybe Momo did too when Sana was involved).

“You’re my best friend, you know that right Sattang?” Sana hardly hugged her back.

“Yeah. I know...”

* * *

Things didn’t go back to normal. Before their...fight? It wasn’t even a fight. But _before_ , Momo had never realized just how much they were in physical contact until it was gone. Then she couldn’t _stop_ seeing it. Feeling her absence when Sana’s hand mindlessly interlaced with Dahyun’s and she felt her own twitch. Or when she gave Jihyo a peck on the cheek and her own jaw tensed up. These little affections of hers were completely normal, the world knew that- but Momo had told her to stop doing it to her. She had gotten what she wanted didn’t she? This is what she asked for, wasn’t it? And of course Sana was nothing but nice to her still. There was just a piece missing and it dragged her heart up to her throat every minute since the change.

“I think I fucked up,” Momo said to Nayeon on the fourth day.

“Of course you did...” Nayeon immediately replied not taking her eyes off her phone,” what about though?”

“With Sana. I think she hates me.”

“Weren’t you literally _just_ hanging out? Like an hour ago?”

“Well yeah but, but- it’s not the same! She wouldn’t even hug me!”

“You hate being hugged,” she said with a raised eyebrow, finally looking at Momo.

“No I don’t! I _don’t_ I just....I just wanted her to stop lying to people and teasing me all the time. I mean we weren’t dating- we’re _not_ and I know she knows that but now we just don’t feel like _us_. This doesn’t feel right or good," Momo's face fell further, "I miss her.”

“Then apologize.”

“I _did_ apologize.” Nayeon sighed, looking at the defeated girl with pity. 

“Look Momo, I can’t give you the answer. But it sounds like you apologized for the wrong thing.”

_The wrong....thing?_

“I don’t understand,” she shook her head, her eyes started to water with the need to cry out of frustration. What didn’t she get? What was she missing?

_Why did she feel like she had lost her best friend over nothing when she was still right beside her?_

* * *

Momo was getting desperate not long after Sana's dismissal and she tried to make up for it. Whenever the other girl was in arm's reach her arms would reach out to her in an alternate-reality sort of role reversal. She'd cling to her like a Koala and Sana would be the one to shrug her off. Even when Momo brought out her pout Sana wouldn't budge and it felt like some cruel punishment.

"Come on Sa-chan I said I was sorry. Stop shutting me out."

"I'm not shutting you out."

"Yes you are- you won't touch me or kiss me or even look at me anymore." Sana’s jaw clenched.

"You said it yourself. Those are things people who are dating do and we are _not_ dating." Her words felt bitter in her mouth.

"Yeah but you're like that with everyone one except me now. I just...I miss it," she confessed. Sana could feel the truth bubbling up to the surface before she could stop it,"It's _different_ with you Momo."

"But why?" she whined like a petulant child. 

"Because..."

"Because _why!?_ " Sana closed her eyes. This last week had been absolutely horrible for her but it had also been a wake-up call. Momo snapping at her shifted her perspective so violently that she couldn't go back- realized a truth so much a part of her that she couldn't bare its weight now that it had been given a name. 

“Because.. _.I love you_."

Momo looked at her like she was crazy- why was she making such a big deal over something so simple?

“I love you too??"

“No....I mean- it's not the same," she pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes started to tingle with the tell-tale sign of pre-crying. The slightly older girl started to panic seeing her so upset. 

“Sana...tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Please, just tell me. _Please_ ,” she begged. And if Momo pleaded, she could never deny her. She shook her head.

“You’ve done nothing wrong but...I think you’ll think _I_ have.” Momo’s face twisted into utter confusion and Sana trembled as she spoke,"I think I’ve know it for awhile. Even though I wouldn’t let myself think it, it bled through my actions. You’ve always meant more to me, Momo. Since the day we met I've been drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I tried to cover it with easy flirtations and barely veiled truths-that-are-said-as-a-joke. And I-“ Sana finally chanced a look at her face where the confusion had only worsened. The last 8 years together and the overwhelming terror of losing all that they had built hit her black and blue on the inside. Welled-up tears finally rolled down her cheeks and she stood abruptly to start for the door, “I can’t do this.”

Momo was fast though- much faster than she was and blocked her from leaving. (Besides, no matter what Sana did she never truly wanted to get away from Momo.)

"I don't want to push you because I can see how upset you are. But if you're _this_ upset it I just want to help you. You can tell me anything." 

As always, the girl's support fueled Sana just enough, “My feelings for you, I _love_ you...and I don’t mean platonically and not like a sister or just a best friend because _god_ I just want _you_. I want all of you in every way imaginable but even more than all of that I’m terrified of losing you. You’re everything to me and it kills me every day I’m with you and every time I’m apart from you. I’m _in_ love with you...do you get it now?"

The confession held between them in the air and Momo looked at her with clarity. And more surprise.

“Momo? Please say something?”

“I...” Oddly enough, finally being honest instantly made some of the pressure in Sana’s chest dissipate- even in lieu of a response. But it was replaced with an entirely new feeling as the silence persisted.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_ ,” she said rapidly, tears flowing freely now,

“No- no, don’t be sorry I’m just- I wasn’t expecting this.” After all, this was _Minatozaki Sana_. Sana, her perfectly chaotic mess of a best friend that cunningly fooled people into thinking she was innocent and submissive when she always had the upper hand. Sana with her little deviously-coy attitude that charmed 99% of the population. _Of the world_. And how could it not? On a base level she was smart, compassionate, talented and the most gorgeous girl she had ever met in real life. At her best she could rule the world and it would be happy to cater to her every need- it didn't stand a _goddamn chance_. Sana could have anyone she ever wanted at the same time if she snapped her fingers. So how could she possibly feel this way about _Momo_? Sometimes the pedestal she put her on made her blind to how vulnerable Sana could really be.

“I know this is a lot. I know _I’m_ a lot just p-promise me you can try to stay my friend through this okay? I can’t take it back now and I won’t because I so so mean what I say but I promise that i-it doesn’t matter. I-I...I’ll get over it. Please just don’t let this change anything.”

At this, Momo finally snapped out of her astonished stupor only to frown at her words. On instinct she reached up to cup her face with both her hands and brushed away the tears gently.

“Never _ever_ say your feelings don’t matter. There’s _nothing_ in the world that matters more to me.” Sana winced and cried harder at her touch.

“You can’t do that.”

“Do what?” she whispered, continuing to stroke her face. Sana keened defensively, “You don’t have to love me back in the same way, I know that. But please don’t make this harder for me- okay?” she took her hands in hers and pulled them off her face, forcing them back down to Momo’s side.

“But I care about you and I hate seeing you sad. I can’t just do nothing about it.”

“I know, it just... it makes it worse when you touch me. That's why I've avoided you recently. It will take awhile and I know I’m asking a lot but promise we can try to stay friends?” Wait, Sana just confesses her love for her and now they weren’t staying friends?? 

“Of course I’m your friend. Nothing can break our bond Sana. And I can’t believe you would ever think that something like this could get in the way of that.”

“Okay,” she said like she didn’t believe it. After all, the world they lived in, steeped in centuries of prejudice and systematic oppression never once gave her hope. It just made her feel drained and resigned,” listen it’s really late. We have to be up early tomorrow and we should get some sleep.”

“ _Sana-_ “

“Please, I’m exhausted. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?” Momo nodded before holding her in a tender hug. Most of her wanted Sana to stay with her, to wrap her up and curl around her and protect her from the sadness Momo felt responsible for. But she knew that it wasn't what she needed right now, “Thank you for telling me. We’ll be okay, and we will talk more tomorrow.” 

Sana let herself give-in, just a little and for the first time in weeks returning the hug fully.

Without a verbal response she slipped out the door.

* * *

Dahyun tripped out of her place when Momo misstepped and crashed into her mid-rehearsal.

“Momo-unnie, are you okay?” her voice was filled with concern. Eyes looked at her from all across the room, except the one pair she looked for. Sana’s eyes were cast downward at her feet. Over the week the members could of course feel the tension that had built but knew with those two they would only ask their advice when they absolutely had to, both stubborn about dealing with their problems themselves.

“I’m fine,” she said. They resumed their routine but the rest of it wasn’t much better for their main dancer. The members let it let it go because it was rare that Momo was so off, their was no doubt this was just a passing moment of ill-coordination.

And it would be as long as Sana stopped avoiding her.

It took Momo two days and a second to breath from other obligations to corner her in her room with the help of Nayeon and Jihyo who got everyone else out of the apartment. Two days of nothing but her own thoughts and internal realizations. By the time Sana figured out what was happening it was too late to make the escape she wanted and it was just her and Momo with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

“We were supposed to talk more.” Sana sighed,“...I know.” Momo blinked expectedly at her but was left having to fill in the blanks. Something she was never the best at.

“So why have you been avoiding me _even more_.” The younger girl pulled a face.

“Because I told you I loved you?”

“And?”

“ _And?_ What do you mean ‘and’?!” Sana raised her voice out of frustration.

“Why are you mad at me??”

“I’m not mad at you!!” she full yelled before taking deep breaths to stave herself,” I’m mad at _myself_! I told you it hurts to be around you.”

“And you also said you couldn’t stay away and we would always be friends.”

“It’s more complicated than that, you know it is! Put yourself in my shoes for a second!” Momo softened as she watched her struggle.

This was it.

“I _have_ put myself in your shoes. You’re my best friend, Sattang,” she started. She cautiously approached her until they were less than a foot apart. It took everything in Sana to stand her ground, she owed Momo that much for dumping all her emotions on her, “And you’re mine too.”

“And as my best friend, you know sometimes it takes me awhile to catch up to you, right? I’m always the follower. Always a step behind but...no matter what we’re on the same page.” Momo fidgeted with her hands before taking Sana’s in hers.

“Momo I told you not to-“

“ _Sana.._.” Momo leaned in, slowly so she wouldn’t scare her, and maintaining eye contact so intense Sana was stuck in place and mind and soul- there with her. Momo didn’t stop leaning in until their lips were only a hair apart, and repeated,” ... _we’re on the same page_.”The lack of pretense and honesty caught Sana even more off-guard.

_Could she really...?_

Sana searched her eyes, looking for any hint of misinterpretation or doubt or pity. She didn’t find any.

“And you think you’re the slow one?” she giggled lightly before leaning in for their _finally_. Kissing Momo made her feel absolutely whole, like she had been waiting for this her entire life and she would spend the rest of it trying to keep this- keep her. It was sweet and brief and everything and they couldn’t help but smile against each other enough that they broke apart.

“What...what was _that_?” Sana breathed against her, foreheads touching for support.

“Am I not being obvious enough? I love you too,” she said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Like it didn’t eat her up like it did Sana- like the best answer was the only answer and they should have seen it sooner.

“But-“

“But nothing. I love you and you love me, that’s all that matters.” That’s all that mattered.

“Now can I kiss you again, or have you changed your mind?”

“Changed my- no, no. I would never. You’re it for me.”

“Good,” she smiled, showing off her cuteness one last time before everything really changed. With permission she connected their lips again, but this time they parted and she immediately coaxed Sana’s into doing the same, before she breathed out, “Because this time, I’m leading and you’re following.”

* * *

This couldn’t actually be happening. Momo was kissing her, on the mouth- for more than a quick friendly peck and after confessing her mutual affection. This was an all-consuming, toe-curling kiss that burned out their oxygen and worked each other up much faster than they anticipated. Sana whimpered into her mouth as Momo backed her up before not-so-subtly pushing her down onto the bed behind them. Sana would be lying if she said she hadn't pictured one or two variations of this exact scenario. However, her fantasies couldn't hold a candle with how reality was, couldn't anticipate Momo's movements and actions and feel.

Quite the opposite.

She wouldn't have guessed Momo would be a little aggressive, she didn't expect her to be the one to throw tongue into the mix first- _god_ , didn't expect her to be a bit of a _biter_. But the way she nibbled on Sana's lower lip had her panting into the dyed-blonde's hungry mouth. As hot as it was Minatozaki Sana would not allow herself to be controlled so quickly. She licked her way into Momo's mouth as she teased her hands up her shirt who gasped when her warm hands touched bare stomach.

" _Fuck San_ ," Momo moaned softly, leaning their heads together as she panted against her. After months of low-key pining over her best friend this was happening and they both had to take a moment to just...drink it in. Drink each other in.

"I know," Sana said, before flipping them over, so quick Momo didn't see it coming but it _did_ things to her. There was something in Momo's eyes that Sana had seen before but until now didn't really take it seriously- a look of longing, a little dangerous.

"What?" Sana asked, after knowing each other so well their non-verbal communication was almost perfect.

"You're just unfairly beautiful," Momo said before her eyes drifted lower," I've always thought so," her hands followed her gaze, running slowly down the sides of her best friends body, starting just at the side of her breasts and trailing down to her upper thighs. She did so in a way that looked like she could barely believe she was letting herself do this, feather-light. Sana had never seen this side of Momo, borderline predatory.

"Is this for real? Do you really love me back?" Sana asked once more.

"You wouldn't be asking that if you knew just how turned on I am right now," Momo breathed in a light giggle. She did not just say that. Was she _trying_ to give Sana a heart attack??

"I want to know," she blurted. Momo dragged her eyes back up, getting lost in thought and feel.

"Know what?" Sana leaned down to kiss at her exposed collar bone before tracing a fire around her neck taking great care not to mark her as she made her way to her ear where she whispered, "How much you want me."

Momo's hips moved on their own accord and Sana's hand was there at her waist, aching to touch more as soon as she was given permission. Sana took the chance to whisper," this is okay, right?"

"You have no idea how beyond okay I am right now," Momo said eyes screwed shut at the sensation, she felt like she was going to lose it if Sana didn't fucking do something soon, “ _Please Sana_." The now orange haired girl grinned salaciously and dove back in to kiss her. Eagerly nudging her legs apart and slowly, achingly slow, pressed a strong thigh between the the older girls legs. Instant relief and even more built up tension simultaneously resided there as Momo couldn't help but groan in ecstasy and grind up on the taller girls leg. Sana gave a characteristic smirk and pulled away, obviously pleased with her reaction. Momo had to try her physical best to not just start rutting up into her and she willed herself to keep her waning composure, knowing Sana would never let her live it down. Sana could see how hard she was trying and decided she couldn't wait anymore- not having the patience to continue teasing her.

After all the pining she was done waiting, and with all confidence she swiftly undid Momo's shorts and pulled them off along with her panties. In another wordless exchange Momo stripped out of her shirt while Sana wiggled out of her own clothes, always in sync, even now. Though the moment was serious and built-up after years they couldn't help but give each other a silly grin. They were hardly nervous, this felt like it was always supposed to be like this.

The silly grin dropped straight off Sana's face when Momo confidently spread her legs and beckoned her best friend with the most telling fuck-me eyes she had ever seen. It made her fall to her knees, crawling towards Momo before crooking her arms so she could pull her forward by her ass. Sana's mouth watered at the sight of Momo, glistening and ready for her and she leaned forward to take a firm lick up her slit. Momo's hands flew to her head to hold her in place, not that Sana wanted to be literally anywhere else.

Sana ate pussy like she did everything- with total confidence, over-eager energy and attentiveness to detail. It made Momo's head spin like she was going to fall right off the edge after just a couple minutes with the 0 to 100 pace Sana was going at.

"Come up here..." Momo whined, tugging at her hair with carefully-acquired and goddess-esque self-control. Sana obeyed her but looked at her with a slight pout,

"Why, was I not doing it right?" her voice was slightly hoarse and she looked liked the absolute embodiment of sex- hair messed-up, lips licking at Momo's slick all over her face and pupils completely blown. She almost came right then.

"No no no. You were doing... _too_ good," Momo kissed her sweetly, getting even more aroused at the taste of herself on Sana's lips," and this is about _us_ , not just me."

"But I- _ahh_ ," she moaned softly, bowing her head as Momo's knuckles brushed firmly though her wetness while she tried to argue.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I let you do all the work, hmm?" she said before slowly pushing her middle finger inside of her," you good?" Sana just nodded slightly, focusing on the pleasure she was being given, grinding down further while Momo wasted no time picking up the pace. In her last moment of clarity she actually processed Momo's words and wound her hand down to rub circles around her new lover's clit like her tongue had minutes ago. They thrusted and writhed into each other, dripping with sweat quickly from the raw physical exertion and desire coupled with the need to hold on long enough to make the other come first.

Momo was surprisingly the louder of the two, whining and moaning almost like a porn star but she wasn't faking it in the slightest and it was music to Sana's ears as she called out her name like she was already addicted to her (she was). It was both the feeling of Momo's fingers deep inside her and the doubtless love she felt from her that made Sana fall apart around her with a shuddered gasp, her orgasm rocking her so violently she stuttered in rhythm. As soon as she felt Sana come Momo let herself give into the high, the only thing holding her back was the silent commitment she made to herself to take care of Sana first. Because of the denial her release hit her so hard her whole body shuddered to a halt as her vision fuzzed at the edges and she was completely overwhelmed.

They laid their for a long time afterwards, breathing deeply and basking in the glow of each other and their perfect moment.

" _Sugoi_ ," Sana couldn't help slip into their mother tongue. Momo couldn't stop smiling,

"Seriously. Why haven't we been doing that all these years??"

“I don’t know. But I’d like to keep doing it.” Momo nuzzled into her more, lips brushing still sticky skin.

“So can we do it again? Now?” she paused to place proper kisses on her neck,”...please?”

And if Momo pleaded, well, Sana could never deny her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my tumblr: hunny_whip
> 
> "Sana always teasingly says that her and Momo r dating, calls her pet names and dotes on her. eventually Momo snaps and tells her to knock-it off. Sana is obvi hurt and immediately stops. Momo realized how much she missed it."


End file.
